kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim's clothes
The following list is a documentation of the wardrobe of Kim Possible. The episodes are arranged in production order, and the wardrobes thereof in sequential order. Season 1 Bueno Nacho *Green top and blue pants with white shoes *Winter outfit *Bueno Nacho uniform *Clothes in Kim's closet *Mission outfit Tick-Tick-Tick *Mission swimwear *Cheerleading outfit Monkey Fist Strikes *Mission outfit with helmet and safety straps. *Dark blue top with green heart and light empurpled pants *Mission outfit with ponytail Attack of the Killer Bebes Black Shirt With Pants with Belt Down The New Ron Green tank top with blue pants Mind Games N/A pre-transition As Ron: *Ron's mission outfit *Ron's usual outfit Royal Pain *White jacket and goggles *Mission outfit with her new hairstyle The Twin Factor *Spectrometer sunglasses *Shego outfit Animal Attraction *Mission outfit and life jacket All the News *Mission outfit and jetpack Sink or Swim N/A (Kim is featured in her cheerleading outfit for the entire duration of the episode) Number One *New cheerleading outfit Crush * Mission outfit and skates Monkey Ninjas in Space *''Little Rocket Boosters'' outfit *Astronautical outfit Low Budget *Large seal shirt *Smarty Mart blue pants *Hat and sunglasses *green tank top Downhill N/A (Kim is featured in her winter apparel for the entire duration of the episode) Coach Possible *Soccer coaching uniform *Mission outfit and green goggles Pain King vs. Cleopatra *Pink top and green pants Kimitation Nation *Mission outfit and goggles Ron the Man N/A October 31st *Centurion Project *Cowboy costume *Princess costume *Main clothes Season 2 The Ron Factor *Blue sweater and black pants *White top with pink heart and pink pants *Children's helmet and skateboard Partners *Blue top and blue pants Grudge Match mission clothes Virtu-Ron *Sprite kin avatar Two to Tutor *Red uniform *Hair net Naked Genius *Yellow and blue star t-shirt and blue sweatpants Rufus in Show *Stealth suit Adventures in Rufus-Sitting *Saw watch Motor Ed *Helmet and All-Terrain Vehicle *Basketball uniform The Fearless Ferret *''Sunshine Spreaders'' outfit Pale yellow shirt and blue pants The Golden Years *Nana's sweater *Purple outfit with skates *Mission outfit and goggles Job Unfair Cheerleading outfit Queen Bebe *Red shoes *Purple dress Car Trouble N/A Go Team Go N/A A Very Possible Christmas *Red sweater and red pants *Scrapbook outfits Mother's Day *Surgical wear Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles *Mission outfit and helmet, knee pads and skateboard Day of the Snowmen *Mixed outfit Present *Black outfit *Mission outfit and helmet and that thing she rides (name?) Past *Chrono-manipulator *Green outfit and pigtails *Purple outfit, braces and hairstyle (encore of Royal Pain) Future *Shego outfit *Armored mission outfit Hidden Talent *Thermal imaging sunglasses *Ring *Angel costume Return to Wannaweep *Towel and bathrobe Blush *Astronautical suit *Blue dress *Brown jacket The Full Monkey *Blue top and blue pants *Nana's dress (not actually worn) *Mystical monkey amulet Exchange N/A Oh Boyz N/A Triple S N/A Ron Millionaire * Showdown at the Crooked D *Ten-gallon hat Rewriting History *Miriam Possible's outfit *"The mysterious masked warrior" garb Sick Day *Disheveled hair and a blanket The Truth Hurts *Winter apparel and ice skates Season 3 Steal Wheels *Pink top and white pants *Purple game outfit Emotion Sickness *Red top, white pants and ponytail *Black dress Bonding *Blue top / brown pants Bad Boy *Yellow and blue snow outfit *Blue Dress *Sheela costume So the Drama *Purple dress and wig *Blue and light blue shirt, brown pants *Large inaesthetic dress *Photographic outfit *White and blue super suit *Ponytail and prom dress Dimension Twist *Red space uniform *Inuit outfit *Hospital outfit Overdue N/A Roachie *Orange and white shirt and brown pants And the Molerat Will Be CGI *Pair of guava capris Rappin' Drakken *Blue shirt with white USA letters and red pants, gothic Gorilla Fist N/A Team Impossible N/A Lilo and Stitch: Rufus *Hula outfit Season 4 Ill-Suited The Big Job *Light-blue hoodie and purple shorts with purple and gray shoes Trading Faces The Cupid Effect Car Alarm Mad Dogs and Aliens Grande Size Me Clothes Minded Kims Mission Clothes are destroyed, thus changing her mission clothes to the final Purple Top and black slacks w/ a holster on her right hip Big Brother Fashion Victim Odds Man In Stop Team Go cap'n drakken 18 century maid cloth pirate outfit Mathter and Fervant The Mentor Of Our Discontent Oh No! Yono Clean Slate Homecoming Upset Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Larry's Birthday Graduation Part 1 Mission clothes Graduation clothes Graduation Part 2 Graduation clothes Category:Lists